I'll wait forever if I have to
by Valou-chan
Summary: OS- C'est comme une promesse qu'il lui avait faite dans l'ombre, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre :   J'attendrai l'éternité si je le dois  . Tate Langdon ne s'était jamais vraiment éloigné de Violet Harmon. SPOIL S1
1. I'll wait

_**Disclaimer: Les droits appartiennent aux incroyables créateurs Ryan Murphy et Brad Falchuk ainsi qu'à la chaine télévisée d'origine FX.**_

_**Spoiler: L'entièreté de la saison 1.**_

_**Remarque: Un petit OS en deux partie qui se situe à la suite de la saison 1.**_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Résumé:**** OS- C'est comme une promesse qu'il lui avait faite dans l'ombre, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre : « J'attendrai l'éternité si je le dois ». Tate Langdon ne s'était jamais vraiment éloigné de Violet Harmon. SPOIL S1**_

OS: 

Spoil Saison 1 -Ep 12

_[Tate L./Violet H.] « **I'll wait forever if I have to. » 3**_

_**Partie 1 : I'll wait...**_

Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. De son corps émanait une douce chaleur dans laquelle elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'emmitoufler. S'y blottir, puis ne plus penser. Oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Oublier le monstre qu'il était. Il aurait posé sa main réconfortante sur le dessus de ses cheveux, lui aurait soufflé doucement à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, de cette voix un tantinet rauque, calme.

Mais Violet Harmon ne pouvait faire ça. Même si ça brisait une partie de son coeur, elle devait s'éloigner. Plus que ça : elle se devait de le sanctionner.

- Je t'aime Tate... mais quelqu'un doit te punir pour ce que tu as fait.

J'ai eu l'habitude de croire que tu étais comme moi. Que tu étais attiré par l'obscurité . Mais Tate, tu _es_ l'obscurité.

Il dodelinait de la tête lentement, de gauche à droite. Il refusait de comprendre les implications, les conséquences de ses paroles. Mais il l'écoutait tout de même continuer de parler, parce que ce petit bout de femme, ce regard sombre et profond, presque compréhensif, il en était tombé amoureux.

Et quand elle le somma de partir, il ne put faire rien d'autre que disparaître, comme une chimère devenue inutile, ... comme un fantôme.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| I'll wait forever if I have to |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Les jours avaient passé. Il y avait eu de nouveaux propriétaires. Contrairement à ses parents, Violet n'avait pas hésité à apparaître devant le fils Gabriel, comme si cette pièce était encore sa chambre, la sienne et pas celle d'un autre vivant. Sans aucune gêne, elle avait fouillé ses disques, cherchant quelque chose pour combler sa faim musicale .

- Hé, ce sont mes affaires ! Avait rétorqué à cela Gabriel, d'un regard brun choqué.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose ? Du genre : Ramones, Animal Boy ou Too tough to die ?

Pendant la courte conversation, il ne fallait pas penser que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué cette ombre blonde qui la suivait de loin. Tate n'était jamais loin. Comment cela aurait-il été possible dans cette maison de toute façon ? Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Pour personne. Elle ne faisait pas exception. Bien heureusement, dans son malheur, il restait une once de bonheur. Sa famille était enfin réunie. Peu à peu, elle le savait, elle le sentait, tous les morceaux allaient enfin se remettre ensembles, se coller, peut-être même se réparer. Sans même le voir, elle avait perçu les ondes dévastatrices du blond, près de la porte.

**...**

La voir ainsi, sans lui, c'était douloureux.

La voir avec un autre, c'était...

Il sentit ses mains trembler. Non : il sentit tout son être trembler, s'ébranler, son coeur battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique. La mort n'enlevait rien à toutes ces sensations. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais autant éprouvé. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être si vide, même lorsque son shotgun se pointait vers la tête de ses camarades d'école, même lorsqu'ils suppliaient, même lorsque tout devenait rouge sous ses coups de feu, jamais.

_Jalousie._

Oh, c'était donc à ça que ça ressemblait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait en aucun cas expérimentée, c'était plus une question d'intensité. Ici, c'était tout son être qui vibrait d'envie de meurtre. Puis, Tate avait pris une grande inspiration.

Et avait disparu.

_« Bien, si c'est lui qu'elle veut. »_

Il était prêt à le lui donner. Parce que les sentiments de la jeune fille passaient avant les siens. Parce qu'il voulait la voir heureuse.

- C'est toi que jevoulais, lui avait-elle répondu, le désarçonnant davantage.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il sentait les larmes effleurer ses cils sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était ça qu'il aimait chez elle : il ne savait comment Violet allait réagir. Chaque fois il découvrait une voie qu'il n'avait jamais pensé explorer. Grâce à cette jolie petite tête aux longs cheveux blonds. Il l'aimait tant.

D'ailleurs, il lui répétait sans cesse. Comme une litanie. Comme si ça pouvait excuser ce qu'il était au fond de lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit Au revoir Tate.

Et lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ces petites choses douces, pulpeuses, merveilleuses, il laissa tomber son couteau. C'était la dernière fois qu'il touchait les portes du Paradis pour les quatre années à venir.

Mais Tate L. n'était non pas « quelqu'un » mais un monstre. Un monstre déterminé à attendre l'éternité s'il le fallait afin de récupérer ce dont il s'était entiché.

Car Violet avait tout changé. Son coeur obscur s'était éclairé, était devenu léger. Tel un papillon, ses sentiments fragiles s'étaient faits prendre dans la toile meurtrière d'un amour qu'il avait rendu impossible.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| I'll wait forever if I have to |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Ces quatre années avaient passé. Lentement. Rapidement. Elle ne savait pas trop. Comme lui avait dit Moïra on ne se rend plus bien compte ce que le mot « ancien » signifie lorsque l'éternité ressemble à une journée sans fin. C'est pareil pour le temps. Parfois il semblait s'allonger, parfois se comprimer. Ils avaient leur petite routine familiale tranquille : des nouveaux propriétaires arrivaient, Vivien, Ben et parfois Violet se chargeaient de les effrayer les ex-propriétaires fuyaient avec à peine une chemise sous le bras, terrifiés. La valeur de la maison baissait davantage, donnant à chaque fois un peu plus de mal à Marcy pour la vente. C'était comme un cercle infernal dont la famille Harmon faisait maintenant partie. Quant à l'agent immobilière, cela résonnait comme une condamnation qui la forçait à revendre la maison, encore et encore, comme si un châtiment divin s'était abattu sur cette pauvre femme et l'obligeait à revivre cet enfer.

Ça avait été Noël.

Ensembles, le sapin avait été monté. Qui l'aurait cru finalement ? Ils étaient tous là, réunis. Devant cet incroyable conifère illuminé.

_Tous ?_

Cette petite voix avait susurré au fond d'elle de manière sournoise, vilaine. Elle ne l'écouta pas. A la place, elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers la porte vitrée qui séparait le salon du hall.

Il était là. Il avait toujours été là. Elle n'en avait jamais douté une seconde. Juste... le fait de le voir. Cette tignasse blonde si particulière, grossièrement ébouriffée, ses yeux d'un noir sans fond, son teint blafard. Cette silhouette familière lui avait tellement manqué... Pourtant, elle détourna le regard. Sagement, elle s'approcha un peu plus de son père, de sa mère, du bébé et de Moira et elle fit comme eux : paisiblement elle observa la sapin de Noël, sans plus penser à rien.

Ce manège dura encore cinq ans.

Les morts ne sont pas vraiment différents des vivants. Au fond, nous sommes humain. L'homme lutte, l'homme peut se montrer fort, l'homme peut-être faible.

La femme aussi.

L'erreur est humaine.

Que croyais-tu au fond de toi, Violette Harmon ? Qu'un fantôme peut échapper à un autre pour l'éternité ? Tôt ou tard, il faut faire face à ceux qu'on ne parvient pas à pardonner. Toujours.


	2. until we meet again

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**Type : One-Shot. (2 Parties)**_

_**Spoiler : / !/ TOUTE la Saison 1 / !/ (Comprend même les intrigues principales!)**_

_**Remarque : **_

_**Rated : M**_

_[Tate L./Violet H.] « **I'll wait forever if I have to. »**_

_**Partie 2 : ...until we meet again.**_

Il avait attendu, patiemment. Chaque jour, avec l'espoir de se rapprocher d'elle un peu plus. Jusqu'au momentinéluctable_._ Jusqu'à l'instant où enfin, elle accepterait de lui parler.

En réalité, c'était bien plus compliqué que quelques simples mots à lui prononcer. Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle tolère sa présence, chaque fois un peu plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par consentir d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il serait une compagnie silencieuse. Il attendrait qu'elle se détende, qu'elle se laisse apprivoiser, que son coeur s'apaise à sa vue. Puis, viendrait le jour fatidique où il lui parlerait, finalement. Il commencerait par un mot, ensuite une phrase, puis des excuses et enfin par ses paroles qui lui tardaient tant de brûler ses lèvres : « Je t'aime ». Pour ce moment de lumière où il pourrait lui murmurer son amour, il pourrait attendre l'éternité.

Du moins, c'était ainsi que le blond imaginait l'avenir.

- Tu es pire qu'un prédateur.

Tate Langdon se retourne et regarde Hayden d'une oeillade insaisissable. Il laisse la jeune femme tourner autour de lui, il la laisse le regarder comme le monstre qu'au fond Violet pense voir. Sauf qu'Hayden, il le sait, a peur de lui. _Elle, elle_ n'aurait pas peur.

- On dirait un de ces charognards qui attend que son bout de viande pourrisse pour qu'il puisse l'avaler. Rends-toi à l'évidence, Rimbaud, ce n'est pas parce que tu attends de l'autre côté qu'elle t'ouvrira sa porte.

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai, il était là devant le chambranle de la chambre de Violet, chambre qui avait été la sienne un jour. A présent, il était juste bon à traîner dans la cave, avec Hayden et l'horrible bébé du Docteur Charles Montgomery pour compagnie. Parfois il accompagnait la tendre Dame Nora qui avait eut la bonté de le protéger des fantômes vengeurs de cette maison lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Mais c'était tout. Aucune de ces présences ne pouvait combler le manque qu'il ressentait.

Aucune ne pouvait remplacer Violet Harmon.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu la laisses te faire attendre ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle t'a regardé ?

Il contempla un instant le parquet foncé du hall de l'étage, il pressa sa lèvre du haut contre celle du bas en une mimique à la fois douloureuse et pensive.

- Cinq ans. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, se reprit-il. Un jour, elle m'ouvrira sa porte. Quand elle sera prête.

- Tu te fais des idées, petit poète, tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu penses que les femmes veulent d'un chien-chien qui les suivent bien sagement ? Elle a besoin d'un homme, pas d'un adolescent psychopathe.

- Quand Violet sera prête, répéta-t-il comme pour ne pas entendre l'insupportable brune.

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, munit de ses grands yeux couleur charbon, imperceptiblement écarquillés, qui suppliaient de ne surtout pas continuer à dire l'horrible vérité.

Et si ce n'était pas la vérité qu'Hayden lui susurrait, elle installait le doute sournois dans sa tête. Et il ne voulait pas.

Tate ne voulait pas douter du fait Violet puisse l'aimer. Elle le lui avait avoué. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'un autre garçon quand il lui en avait offert la possibilité. Elle l'avait embrassé lui. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ces images délicieuses, lorsque la petite blonde lui avait dit d'un ton tranquille :

« _-C'est toi que je _voulais. »

Ses paroles avaient explosé dans sa poitrine. C'était plus délectable qu'une bouffée de cigarette, plus libérateur que la lame d'un rasoir en travers de ses veines. C'était ça qui lui avait donné l'espoir qu'un jour, elle reviendrait vers lui.

- Quand elle sera prête, murmura-t-il encore une fois face au bois de la porte de celle qu'il aimait, comme rasséréné.

La brune éclata de rire, franchement, sans souci de savoir si ça pouvait bien le blesser ou pas.

« _Le blesser ?_ Se dit-elle, _c'est impossible de_ _blesser un monstre. _»

Elle ne s'attendit pas à la réaction violente de l'adolescent qui quelques secondes plus tôt semblait si serein. Une emprise sans pitié s'installa sur sa gorge, en un instant, elle se retrouva propulsée contre la porte dans un bruit sourd, le choc lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Sa peur reprit le dessus. Ce n'était plus le moment de jouer et Tate Langdon le lui faisait bien comprendre à travers son ton mélodieux et froid :

- Ne t'avise _en-aucun-cas_ de rire. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas retrouver ton amant infidèle ? Vas-y , appelle-le. Va harceler quelqu'un d'autre avec tes jérémiades. Et si tu ne trouves personne : ravale ta fierté de petite dévergondée et étouffe-toi avec.

Il relâcha sa prise sans plus attendre devant l'air pétrifié de la brune. Il voyait ses larmes silencieuses couler sur ses fines joues. Dieu, qu'il était bon à ce jeux-là...

Puis, il y eut un grincement bref, en quelques secondes Hayden s'était envolée et celui d'après, _elle_ était là, devant lui.

Son crâne allait imploser, sa bouche se fendre en deux sous son sourire, son coeur déborder et se remplir de ces trois syllabes qu'il avait tant rêvé de prononcer, si jamais un jour il avait pu rêver :

- Violet...

Pourquoi lui avait-elle ouvert ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Oh, merde aux réflexions ! Le plus important c'est qu'elle était là devant lui et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne niait plus son existence. C'était si bon et à la fois... si ... douloureux ? Il comprit que la peur du rejet s'était lentement installée en lui, tel un poison moqueur qui avait altéré son âme. Il n'était plus le même, définitivement et peu importe ce que pouvait dire Harmon père, le psychiatre.

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait, murmura-t-il car son visage distançait celui de la blonde uniquement de quelques centimètres.

En une demi-décénnie, elle n'avait pas changé. Son regard était comme d'habitude si neutre, dénudé de peur.

**...**

Rien, elle ne laissait _rien_ transparaître sur son visage. Elle se l'interdisait. La jeune fille n'avait ouvert cette porte que pour une seule bonne raison, justification qu'elle se répétait en boucle dans la tête pour se distraire, pour échapper aux deux puits ombreux hypnotisant de Tate qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle :

- Le bruit me dérange.

Elle le vit flancher, comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il s'attendait à la voir prononcer.

- Je vous entendais par-dessus la musique, expliqua-t-elle de ce même air insensible. Si vous pouviez... aller _jouer_ plus loin.

- h... quoi ?

Un de ses sourcils sous sa tignasse blonde s'était élevé en une mimique incompréhensive. _Jouer ?_

Envisageait-elle qu'il pouvait s'amuser sans l'avoir à ses côtés ? Qu'il se distrayait en l'attendant ? Il en avait le souffle coupé.

- Violet, chuchota-t-il, suppliant, en portant sa main délicatement vers son visage.

Mais elle s'éloigna d'un pas, reculant vers l'intérieur de sa chambre réconfortante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses au juste ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus élevée, plus ferme... presque en colère. Que je passe mon temps avec elle parce que que j'ai le choix ? Écoute...

Il s'avança, elle recula davantage, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux, laissant ceux-ci dévier sur le sol.

- Ecoute-moi ! Il avançait de plus belle, saisissant l'adolescente par les épaules comme pour la ramener à la raison.

Mais elle semblait toujours vouloir échapper à son emprise. Elle tenta de se débarrasser mollement de lui alors que ça ne faisait que renforcer son ardeur.

- **Violet !**

- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire encore une fois...

Ce chuchotement lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Cette phrase à elle seule constituait sa plus terrible menace et jamais plus il ne voulait revivre ça.

Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

Il laissa le calme reprendre le dessus, la pièce redevint étrangement silencieuse. Chacun de son côté : elle qui ne savait pas trop vers où regarder, lui qui la sondait de ses yeux ébènes accablés.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne suffit pas.

- Je t'ai promis que jamais je ne te blesserai. Je le pensais. On ne doit pas blesser les gens qu'on aime.

- Tu m'as menti, Tate ! explosa-t-elle enfin. Tu étais si gentil avec moi, et lorsque je te pensais chez toi, tu étais dans la pièce d'à côté à _violer_ ma mère !

Il dodelina de la tête, se cachant derrière ses légères boucles blondes. Violet devinait aisément que c'était un passage qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, qu'il rechignait à écouter... A moins que ce soit la culpabilité qui abaissa ses épaules... elle avait du mal à lire en lui depuis cette nuit où pour la deuxième fois de son existence, elle l'avait repoussé.

- Je... je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a empêché de le faire.

Sa tête s'affaissa un peu plus face à l'accusation.

- Je suis désolé...

Violet poussa un profond soupir agacé alors qu'elle croisait les bras. Quelqueslongues secondes passèrent. Finalement, elle relâcha la tension qui comprimait ses omoplates et se dirigea lentement vers le lit où elle s'assit, dos à lui.

- Ça ne change rien.

Un chuchotement, presque juste pour elle-même, que le blond n'était pas destiné à entendre. Pourtant, la phrase lui parvint telle une plume qui virevolte maladroitement vers lui. Et qui atterrit dans son coeur comme une bombe.

Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, nullement il ne se repentait pour les crimes qu'il commettait. C'était la vision de cette jeune fille, dos à sa personne, qui murmurait tout le mal indirect qu'il lui avait fait subir qui nichait son coeur dans un étau qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un pas hésitant, il avança à son tour vers la couche et s'assit de l'autre côté. A présent dos à dos, chacun écoutait le silence de l'autre.

Quelle issue pouvait-il espérer ? Les excuses n'arrangeaient rien, il ne pouvait retourner dans le passé pour changer le mal. Alors, il prononça la seule chose qui lui paraissait intacte et inébranlable :

- Je t'aime.

Mais rien ne se produisit en réponse, de l'autre côté de la couche. Il se tourna un peu vers elle, toujours installé, mortellement sérieux.

- Violet...

Cette dernière laissa quelques moments s'écouler mais finalement, s'orienta à son tour vers lui.

- Je – t_'aime_.

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de baisser le crâne . Nonobstant sa volonté, Violet ne put s'empêcher d'ensuite le contempler droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin mutin animant ses lèvres. Naturellement, Tate sourit en retour.

En comparaison au monstre qu'il forgeait en lui lorsqu'il commettait ses actes horribles, il pouvait se montrer tellement... doux. Elle ne pouvait pas aisément résister. Curieusement, quelque part au fond d'elle, la jeune fille acceptait cette part de sa personnalité. Rien ne l'effrayait, même pas l'amour d'un psychopathe... et encore moins le fait d'aimer un tel personnage. Ce n'était pas question de le pardonner, elle le savait. C'était la question de se laisser avoir par le diable ou de s'y refuser. Si elle retournait vers lui, le passé resterait dans le passé. Combien de temps le ferait-elle attendre encore ? Cinq ans de plus ? Dix ans ? Cinquante ans ? Lorsque le monde aurait tant changé en dehors de la maison qu'ils ne reconnaîtraient plus la rue ni les passants ? L'éternité.

C'est cette peine qui aurait été juste, en réalité : Tate Langdon, adolescent poète, incapable de se faire pardonner de celle qu'il aime, destiné à attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps pour un pardon qui ne viendra jamais.

Mais parfois, Violet se sentait faible face à lui. Sa seule chance était d'éviter le garçon fantôme jusqu'à la fin des âge. Or, il était là, à côté d'elle, juste de l'autre côté du lit, un manque de cinq ans emplissant l'espace entre eux deux. C'était le pire choix de sa vie et elle était incapable de déterminer l'issue de cette confrontation.

Mais peut-être... _peut-être_ y avait-il une autre solution...

Un genou replié sur la couverture afin d'être orienté vers elle sans devoir se contorsionner, l'autre pendant en bas du lit, il saisit délicatement sa main droite, n'eut pas le besoin de remonter la manche, étant un modèle trois-quart. A la place, il passa ses doigts sur les petites cicatrices horizontales de son poignet, tel qu'il l'avait fait des années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils se connaissaient encore à peine.

- Ton père va-t-il encore nous surprendre ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène, quasiment analogue à aujourd'hui à ça près que son paternel les avait alors surpris, sommant le garçon de déguerpir au plus vite, se pressant d'ériger la barrière patient-psychiatre au plus haut, le défendant d'approcher sa fille.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit-elle soudain plus concentrée. Il préfère traîner avec ma mère, le bébé et Moïra. Sans doute qu'ils prévoient encore une magnifique mise en scène pour terrifier les prochains propriétaires...

- Et toi ?

- Quoi « moi » ?

- Tu as prévu un « Horror Show » pour les nouveaux arrivants ?

Elle lui lança un petit regard malicieux avant de lui riposter simplement :

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Peut-être que je... pourrais t'aider, la prochaine fois.

Il ne suffit que de cette phrase pour qu'elle retire sa main des siennes. « Prochaine fois » ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de « prochaine fois ». Elle se l'était promis, et elle ne permettrait pas que sa mère souffre encore une fois. Cette dernière s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste forte, qu'elle fasse le bon choix. Violet ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Le moment qui se passait juste à l'instant sonnait déjà comme une trahison...

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas regarder en face cet air blessé sur le visage de Tate. La punition qu'elle se devait de lui administrer tournait au châtiment pour elle aussi.

Mais si la vie possédait un semblant de justice, Violet Harmon aurait été au courant depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne pouvait être plus d'accord sur ce point avec Tate, lorsqu'elle avait épié les conversations avec son père.

« - _Ce n'est qu'un monde pourrit sans aide._

_Ce n'est qu'un putain de film d'horreur._ »

Elle avait trouvé étrange le fait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pensait vraiment comme elle.

- Ne m'éloigne pas...

Elle revint à la réalité, au moment présent. Il était toujours devant elle, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. La jeune fille ne tiendrait plus longtemps face à lui. La blonde sentait sa résistance fondre comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure de la courte conversation. La présence charismatique de Tate l'empêcherait tôt ou tard de conserver sa promesse.

« _Le diable est réel, et il n'est pas un petit homme rouge avec des cornes et une queue. Il peut être magnifique. _»

- Je le dois.

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-il en lui saisissant les mains### pour la seconde fois. Tu es libre de faire tes choix, Violet. Sans te soucier de personne.

- Tu veux dire : sans me soucier de l'avis de mes parents.

« _Leurs « avis » comptaient-ils autant que ça il y a quelques années ?_ » , c'était ce qu'il avait envie de lui rétorquer. Seulement, il craignait de froisser ses sentiments. Tout, il aurait tout fait pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Et il avait l'éternité pour la convaincre. Une fois que Violet serait de nouveau à ses côtés, il lui laisserait du temps pour voir la vérité : que les pensées de ses parents comptent peu, voir pas du tout. Qu'elle pouvait être capable d'exister sans eux. Qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Qu'au final, ils pouvaient être seuls, tous les deux, pour toujours.

Elle serait heureuse comme ça, il en était persuadé. Tate ne demandait qu'à vivre comme auparavant : des journées passées à jouer aux cartes, à la laisser gagner au scrabble, à l'aimer, à sortir où ils le désiraient lors de la journée d'Halloween, à effrayer les nouveaux propriétaires de la maison, à passer des heures à se reposer dans le jardin, exposés au soleil, étalés en étoile sur le gazon, une fois l'hiver arrivé, ils s'allongeraient dans la neige et dessineraient des anges sur le sol, feraient des bonhommes de neige, passeraient les soirées au chaud à regarder d'anciens films des années 70, ...

Rien ne paraîtrait ennuyeux à ses côtés.

- Violet...

Il porta ses dextres jusqu'à la joue de la jeune fille et cette fois, elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Elle avait sans doute probablement suivi le chemin de ses pensées à travers les yeux sombres du garçon. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas céder ?

Juste un instant..._ juste un instant_, elle aspirait à tout oublier momentanément. Son imagination concevait une réalité où Tate Langdon se serait parfaitement entendu avec son père où sa mère l'aurait accueilli avec un doux sourire au visage comme elle le réservait à sa fille et au bébé. Un endroit où elle aurait pu vivre tranquillement avec sa famille _et lui_. Pas nécessairement ensembles, mais en paix.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tortures ?

Elle n'avait plus envie de répondre à ses questions. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, au plus profond de ses tripes que tout ceci sonnait faux. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Ce que Tate venait de lui dire alluma la flamme de la colère au creux de son estomac, serra sa gorge, la révolta contre l'injustice dont il l'accusait.

- Comme si j'avais une alternative ! S'écria t-elle en se mettant soudainement sur ses pieds, lui faisant face. Tu sais Tate, j'ai vraiment cru que tu pourrais comprendre un jour. Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas regretter ce que tu as fait.

Comme en réactions aux propres sentiments de Violet, les yeux du blond s'injectèrent de rage et il se mit debout à son tour. En contradiction, sa voix se brisa par une tristesse profonde :

- Ne dis pas ça, pas comme tous les autres...

- C'est pourquoi, peu importe ce que tu fasses, peu importe le temps que tu attendras, continua Violet sur un ton plus déterminé, ...

- Ne le fais pas.

- ... jamais dans cette maison, je ne te donnerai l'occasion de me croiser encore une fois.

La jeune fille le voyait se faire abattre par le chagrin comme un animal sur lequel on tire brusquement. Des légers soubresauts animaient ses épaules enveloppées dans son pull-over cendré. Tout ceci lui brisait le coeur autant que le sien... cependant, encore une fois : ce n'était pas une question de choix.

_Quelqu'un devait faire payer Tate Langdon pour ce qu'il avait fait._

Violet se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de la chambre sans plus hésiter. Rapidement, le fils Langdon passa devant elle et ferma celle-ci. La blonde eut un léger soupir.

- Laisse-moi sortir.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Violet. Dit-il de sa voix rauque, faisant barrage devant la sortie, comme si son corps à lui seul aurait pu l'arrêter, bien plus que les mots.

- Tate...

- **Tu ne peux pas !**

Les murs auraient pu trembler à cette clameur constituée de désespoir et de douleur. Des perles transparentes roulaient lentement sur ses joues, sans savoir où elles allaient s'écraser.

- Vas-t'en.

Il releva sa tête blonde vers elle, son coeur venait juste de manquer un battement.

- Non.

**- Vas-t'en !**

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux et répéter sa phrase une dernière fois afin de le faire disparaître, il lui coupa la parole de la manière la plus simple qui soit. En une seconde, le temps de deux pas peut-être, ses lèvres s'étaient déposées sur les siennes dans un élan désespéré. Sa bouche exquisément pressée sur celle de Violet... Enfin. C'était presque brutal, mais à la fois si désiré, si salvateur.

Pourtant, elle le poussa abruptement, tant qu'il buta violemment sur la porte derrière lui. Il avait le souffle court. Elle avait ses longs cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

« _Tellement belle..._, se dit Tate. »

Il ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de réitérer son geste, avec plus de ferveur encore, plus de passion. Ses mains vont s'emmêler dans sa tignasse dorée pour atteindre ses joues. Sa peau lui a tant manqué... Il peut sentir ce petit corps contre lui, respirer à vive allure le souffle de Violeteffleurer erratiquement contre ses lèvres par intermittence. Le garçon peut sentir jusqu'au combat qui se déroule en elle, tentée de braver ou de suivre sa ligne de conduite. Il sent son propre coeur battre la chamade. _C'est si bon..._

Il veut lui faire oublier. Oublier tout.

Une de ses mains se libère pour descendre lentement sur le cou de la jeune fille, puis successivement sur son épaule en une caresse lascive. Elle a soudainement arrêté de lutter depuis quelques secondes déjà. Ses gestes se laissent emporter par ceux de l'adolescent, se concordent en une danse qu'ils connaissent tous deux par coeur.

On parle souvent du premier émois en amour, pourtant, on oublie de mentionner que de retrouver une personne que l'on a aimé profondément peut-être aussi délicieux que de l'avoir rencontrée pour la première fois.

Ils retrouvaient leurs marques avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était si fort de retrouver la peau de l'autre, son souffle, sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains , ... Violet ne pouvait dire non à un tel moment.

Chaque contact avec lui provoquait un agréable frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'étourdissant légèrement. La main du blond quitta son épaule pour descendre tendrement jusqu'à sa taille. D'un mouvement possessif, il la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ses lèvres douces qui goûtaient l'abricot, de ses cheveux soyeux dont émanait une faible fragrance de vanille... Il voulait chaque parcelle d'elle.

**...**

« _Non, non, non... _»

C'était comme une douce litanie qu'elle se répétait en boucle parfaite, qu'elle murmurait à son esprit sans cesse jusqu'à ce que chaque mot, chaque syllabe perdent leur sens. Chaque lettre prononcée n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle-même. Alors, ce n'était plus si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Si tout perdait son sens... alors ils pouvaient...

Elle sentait l'intrusion de la langue de Tate entre ses lèvres, puis successivement caresser la sienne d'une manière dont lui seul le savait. Cette simple action allumait une chaleur envoûtante dans son bas ventre et aussi un tantinet... _interdite_ de part les circonstances. Pourtant, ce n'était pas _si_ dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ? Cette jolie teinte de défendu qui animait leurs mouvements donnait sans doute un arrière-goût exquis à toute cette mascarade.

Sa main pâle et masculine qui demeurait toujours sur sa joue descendit### peu à peu, à son rythme afin de rejoindre l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Elle-même laissait les siennes errer sur le corps du blond, passant sur le tissus qui couvrait ses épaules, effleurant le début de son torse. Sa peau si sensible en-dessous de ses dextres s'imaginait déjà frôler celle découverte du garçon, d'une anticipation presque languissante.

Sans rien prononcer, Tate sépara leurs corps de la chaleur de l'autre un instant afin de faire glisser lentement le t-shirt longues manches violine de l'adolescente vers le haut doucement, avec ce regard attentif à chaque morceau nue qui se découvrait à lui. Il lui sembla qu'à ce simple acte, les yeux de son amour interdit avaient davantage noirci de désir. ... Si c'était possible. Car les orbes de Tate Langdon n'étaient que deux vortex sombres qui aspiraient à eux toute la lumière. Et cette lumière était Violet Harmon.

Leurs corps ne se réunirent pas tout de suite. La jeune fille observait calmement ce monstre, ce fou qu'elle aimait tant alors que le tissus de son haut venait juste de tomber sur le sol dans un bruissement. Dans des gestes un peu taquins -après tout, elle pouvait afficher cet air affreusement mutin sur son visage-, elle avait soulevé l'épais vêtement noir du garçon qu'il avait aidé à passer par-dessus sa tête. Chacun était maintenant presque à armes égales devant l'autre. Ce fut à son tour de détailler la chaire pâle du garçon, ses muscles par endroit un peu saillant, sa physionomie masculine qu'elle allait parcourir... Ce dernier venait caresser lascivement les bras de Violet pour allerensuite serrer ses mains dans les siennes, en une poigne amoureuse, dans le but de l'attirer vers lui. Ils restèrent un instant front contre front, à écouter la respiration saccadée de l'autre, probablement imaginant les scènes qui allaient se passer ensuite.

Leurs corps s'entre-choqueraient, goûtant la peau de l'autre -refusée pendant de nombreuses années-. Les remparts vestimentaires restant ne tiendraient pas longtemps devant les assauts du fils Langdon et de la fille Harmon. Voracement, quasi férocement, ils s'empareraient de l'un et de l'autre, sans restriction. Il l'embrasserait partout où il lui serait possible de l'embrasser, caresserait tout ce qui se trouveraient sur le chemin de ses doigts avides d'elle. Elle, elle n'aurait de cesse de tourmenter les lèvres du blond, de balader ses mains sur lui en de douces tortures, de respirer le parfum de sa peau et ses cheveux.

Mais rien n'était encore arrivé. Ils étaient juste là, debout, au milieu de cette chambre où ils avaient déjà vécu tant de choses à se demander qui serait le premier à lancer le jeu de l'amour.

Tate ne savait pas s'il était pardonné, s'il était autorisé à revenir à ses côtés pour l'éternité, ... il ne savait même pas si c'était la dernière de leurs entrevues avant que Violet ne change d'avis... mais une chose était certaine et pure dans le coeur de ce garçon à la tignasse couleur blé munit de ce regard tendre, les lèvres un peu rougies par toutes ces soudaines embrassades :

Il allait l'aimer comme jamais auparavant.

_Fin ?_


End file.
